Cat Fight
by zukone
Summary: There's a cat fight between Cindy Vortex and Betty Quinlan while Jimmy tries to figure out its source and what to do about it. The fight unleashes a new chain of events. This is no longer a one shot parody, but it is a parody. Critique please.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I have 2 forums.

1. Beta communications. I am need of a good beta reader/editor. Got to My "Beta Communications" forum to get in contact with me. I accept brutally honest beta readers for my work. Let me know if you are interested. (Beta Communications is not just for me it's for anyone interested in practicing editing skills and for authors searching for a beta.)

2. The Jimmy Neutron Challenges. It issues challenges for Jimmy Neutron writing. Go check it out.

Cat Fight  
Chapter 1  
Zukone

Sheen busted into the library, "Jimmy come quick."

"Not now Sheen." Jimmy said reaching up for a book on the shelf. "I know it's lunch time but I wanted to do a little bit more research before I started my next project." Jimmy flipped through the pages briefly before putting back. "These resources aren't nearly adequate enough."

"Forget that." Sheen said antsy feet dancing. "Girl Fight!" He jumped barely able to contain his excitement. "They might tear each other apart."

"Ugh. I am not interested in the primitive mating rituals of prepubescent/preteen girls whose high pitched screeching might set me off kilter." He turned his back to the Ultra-Lord devotee and grabbed for another book on the shelf

"Suit yourself." Sheen said shrugging his shoulders. "But I'm not gonna miss seeing Cindy rip Betty apart." Sheen tore out of the library to the school yard.

"Did he say Betty Quinlan and Cindy Vortex? Sheen! Wait! I'm coming!" he said, abandoning the books to follow.

Barely on Sheen's heels, he asked, "Do you know what they're fighting about?"

"Some guy."

"Gah. I know that already. That's the only reason girls fight eachother. Which guy?"

"Who cares? Look! They're in the mud." The boys stopped next to Carl and mimicked his facial expression of shock and awe at what was occurring before them.

"You said you were going to stay away from him!" Cindy said hurling a mud ball at Betty.

"Well I lied!" Betty retorted grabbing Cindy by the ponytail and set her hurling backwards in the mud. Cindy jumped onto her feet swiftly and then swept the other girl from under hers. She gave a primitive snarl before throwing herself onto her opponent. The two then proceeded to wrestle getting dirtier by the second.

"Do you know what's going on Carl?"

"Cindy and Betty are fighting."

"I know that but why?"

"Over a guy." Jimmy smacked his head.

"Listen to me Carl. This is very important. Which guy are Cindy and Betty fighting over? Nick?"

"I think it was Jimmy."

"Jimmy, which Jimmy? Wait a minute . I'm the only Jimmy in this school. Gas planet, they're fighting over me."

"Would you two just shut up? I'm trying to enjoy the fight. The insults are just started to get good."

"Yeah. No doubt" Nick said, crossing his arms. "Don't interrupt the chick fight."

"Alright little Miss Bobble-head, your gonna make due on your promise by force if I have to make you." Cindy said while choking her.

"You're one high strung bimbo" the other girl struggled to say before flopping Cindy to the ground.

"That's it!" Cindy huffed. "I've been holding back. Just for that I am going to Tai Chi you to the next millennium." Cindy managed to throw the girl off and ran towards her ready to give her the walloping of a lifetime.

"Oh no, this is all my fault." Jimmy said before throwing himself into the fray. "You've got to stop fighting over me." Jimmy struggled to keep the girls at bay because even though he was between them they still reached to get another hit. "I know that I'm smart, and, well, handsome and hard to resist, but you've got to control yourselves. I'll devise a better way to determine-"

"Stay out of this fudge head," Betty said pushing him away. Jimmy spattered into the mud, dumbfounded expression finding its way onto his face. He sat between the two girls who only now had stopped fighting. What was going on in their eyes was a different story. Betty stood strong; no matter how many beating she had gotten, she didn't seem ready to give up. Cindy, though, was a little more than confused.

"I don't get it. I thought you liked him." She said.

"It's not about him, Cindy. It never was."

Cindy started to lower her arms. "Don't tell me?"

Betty turned away sharply. "Why wouldn't I be? You're smart, you're strong, you got great leadership skills. I don't really care about Jimmy. I just wanted to get to you somehow. Before I knew it, the attention that used to be mine was yours. I used to be the prettiest girl. I used to be the smartest. You broke all my past records athletically, academically, artistically. The list just keeps going on."

"So all this time, you were jealous of me." Cindy put a comforting hand on her.

Betty shook her head and her face softened. "Not jealous of," Betty put her hand on Cindy's to clarify "Jealous over."

Cindy withdrew her hand quickly, her eyes wider than before. The crowd stood equally as shocked and Jimmy froze in a state mortification.

"I even convinced that Liberty Folfax to go out with Sheen despite my knowledge that he was a complete idiot. No one in their right mind would give such advice." Betty said.

"Hey." Sheen shouted.

"I had to make the path clear. Even despite the fact that Libby was out of the picture, Jimmy was always in the way. I tried to be nice to him. I really did, but he was an annoying little pest."

Jimmy gave Betty a cockeyed look from the ground.

"I couldn't dismiss him yet. I figured that I could use his little crush to my advantage. When I told you he was all yours it was because you were being so mean to me. I couldn't stand it, Cindy. It really hurt my feelings."

"Ehe. That's nice to know." Cindy laughed nervously. "No reason to fight now that I know your intentions." Cindy said sheepishly before taking off. "Gotta go"

"Wait, Cindy. Where're you going?" Betty said.

"Man Jimmy, Girl fights over you really stink."

"Anyone else notice that Betty just kept rattling on like she was confessing to a murder."

"Anyone notice how I don't care?" Sheen said.

Sheen and Carl walked away along with the dispersing student body leaving Jimmy to deal with his devastated emotions.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I have 2 forums.

1. Beta communications. I am need of a good beta reader/editor. Got to My "Beta Communications" forum to get in contact with me. I accept brutally honest beta readers for my work. Let me know if you are interested. (Beta Communications is not just for me it's for anyone interested in practicing editing skills and for authors searching for a beta.)

2. The Jimmy Neutron Challenges. It issues challenges for Jimmy Neutron writing. Go check it out.

Cat Fight  
Chapter 2  
Zukone

Jimmy spotted Cindy on the bench slurping away a purple flurp. He took a deep breath in and made his way over sitting right next to her.

"Good afternoon, Cindy." He said.

"Hey Jimmy. I was just about to leave." She said hopping onto her feet.

"Not again." He said. "I can't pretend it's coincidence anymore."

Cindy paused briefly to look at his disappointed face and her own features softened. "Alright what do you want?" She asked sitting back down.

"Just to talk."

The two sat quietly on the bench for a few awkward seconds. Finally, Jimmy spoke. "H..How's everything with Betty?"

"Fine. Fine. I say Hi to her, she says Hi to me. That's about it."

"Listen. Cindy. You were fighting over me right?"

"I knew you would rub it in." the girl said jumping to her feet and throwing her hands in the air, "It took a week, but here it is."

"No no. You've got it all wrong." Jimmy rubbed the back of his head. "I wanted to know if you… you…"

"What Jimmy?" she said putting her hands on her hips. "I've been nice to you all week. I mean it was mostly because I was embarrassed and avoiding you. But still. I was -"

"Do you want to go out with me?" Jimmy blurted cutting her off.

"Oh," Cindy said, her tone softened considerably. "You mean like a date."

Jimmy nodded. "More like perpetual dates."

Cindy paused for a moment and then pinched her lips into her mouth as she thought.

"No" she said decisively then turned her back to him. She tossed her cup into the trash can as she stretched. "I'm over it."

"Pardon?" Jimmy asked.

"After the whole fight thing and everything, I realized how ridiculous it was you know."

"Oh," Jimmy said looking down.

"Besides. I don't want to feel like you're only with me because you didn't get what you really wanted."

Jimmy refocused on her after hearing that.

"See ya later Jimmy." She waved. "And don't worry. I'll still be nice."

Jimmy laughed half-heartedly. "Thanks."

Cindy took her leave and as she walked away she caught a glimpse of Betty Quinlan slithering her way towards an oblivious Jimmy with a predatory look in her eyes. Cindy shook her head and continued on her way.

* * *

Jimmy and Betty sat in a booth at the Candy bar 

"Thanks for agreeing to go on a date with me."

"This is a date?" he asked with the most puzzled look on his face.

"Well, yes silly. What else would it be?" Betty cooed drawing circles on the table.

"I thought you didn't like me."

"You mean that little incident." Betty laughed. "That was just to throw Cindy off. I mean who wouldn't like someone as smart as you?" Betty grabbed for his hand but he pulled back uncertain. "And with such a big head." She said putting her empty hands together.

Jimmy shook his head confused. "But you pushed me away... Literally, you pushed me away."

"Eh heh," She said trying to hide her embarrassment. "Cindy was psychotic. I mean I had to do something or she would have slaughtered me."

"Yeah she would have." he said almost dreamily. "I mean, I understand where your coming from. Not everyone can handle her. So then... you really do like me?"

"Of course." She said.

"Hrm."

"So, what do you think? Should we be a couple now?" Betty smiled at him. Jimmy searched her eyes and the wheels in his head turned. The girl stretched her smile more. Suddenly his face brightened and so did hers.

"Cindy!" he exclaimed. Immediately Betty's face fell. She picked it up in time and turned to see Cindy and Nick together.

"Why don't you two join us?" The brunette asked.

"We couldn't."

"Sure," Nick said. Cindy threw up her arms in resignation. Nick scooted in next to Betty and Cindy sat across from the boy genius.

"So I see you two are out on a date." Betty said taking special note.

"After seeing her in action, who wouldn't want her?" The little charmer put his arm around her. "She's my girl now." Cindy gave a weak smile.

"We're on a date too you know." Betty smiled. Cindy turned to the side and bit her lip. "Congratulations?" she said.

"I should go now," Jimmy interjected. "Thanks Betty. And I thought about what you asked. I decided not to keep you waiting for an answer. What you suggested won't be possible. My answer's no." Jimmy turned and nodded to Cindy and Nick then left for the door in a hurry.

Cindy popped out of the seat. "I'll be back" she said addressing her table mates. "Jimmy, wait!" She chased him out the door. He stopped outside the shop.

"You don't have to go." She told him when she caught up with him just around the corner from the front door.

"I didn't want to be there with you two. It was becoming uncomfortable."

"How do you think I felt? I just fought the girl. Technically I should be the one most uncomfortable. Listen, I just want us to be friends."

Jimmy gave a half cocked smile. "Betty just asked me out you know."

"I'm happy for you then."

"I said no."

"Isn't that what you wanted. Why?"

"Because."

"You're usually more articulate. Because what?"

"You have an interesting way of misunderstanding me." he started. He took a quick sideways glance into the shop and smirked. "I know that you and Nick are dating, but I dont have the least bit of interest in respecting that."

Without warning the boy genius threw his arms around Cindy and kissed her full on the lips. He hopped onto Goddard who was waiting in jet mode before she could get a chance to respond and left her with his final statement. "I like you Cindy Vortex and I'm determined to win your affection."

After he had trailed a path of smoke, she placed her hand on her mouth in shock. It was only when she heard the sound of two cats fighting that she came to.

End Chapter 2

Despite this chapter's mellowness, I hope to have more ridiculous behavior in upcoming chapters. It is a parody after all.

Critique is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Catfight  
Chapter 3  
Zukone

* * *

Within the confines of the sterile lab, Carl and Sheen gawked at Jimmy's new inventions. 

"What is it?" the Ultralord fanatic asked.

After taking a giant slurp of purple smoothie Jimmy put it down before he went onto his explanation. He coughed. "This, gentlemen is an anthropomorphizer." He said.

"Who da huh?" Sheen asked.

"It's a ray gun that gives people animal like characteristics."

"Sweet!" Sheen cried before yanking it from Jimmy's hand.

"No thank you," Jimmy said grabbing it back hastily. "It's very dangerous. I haven't worked out all the kinks yet."

"So, what's your point?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Jimmy." Carl asked.

"Yes Carl."

"What's that?" Carl said in a slow droll while pointing at another one of Jimmy's recent prototypes.

"Oh that. It's a digger 2000."

"What does it do?"

"Well I'm glad you asked that, Carl,-even though a name like digger 2000 is almost self-explanatory. What it does is simple. It makes digging easier. You just put it on your hands and voila, it extends out to help with removal of dirt, digging tunnels etc. I hope it will be useful when I try to acquire raw materials. It's more lightweight than some of my other tools.

"Oo, oo. I have a question too." Sheen asked.

"Go for it."

"I saw you kissing Cindy today."

"Gah."

"Avoiding the question aye!"

"Sheen, that's not even a question."

"Just answer it anyway!"

"Uhm. Okay. Listen Gentlemen. I know this will come as a shock to you. However, I have some news. You see. I don't know how to tell you this, but I no longer have a crush on Betty Quinlan."

The two boys remained silent.

"I don't get it. Do you?" Sheen asked Carl. Carl shook his head.

"My new affections lean towards Cindy." Jimmy explained.

"We already knew that. What's so earth shattering about that?"

"The big deal is that we were sworn mortal enemies."

"Jimmy?" Carl whined, "If your sworn moro, morti. Um if you hate each other then why do you like her?"

"I don't know."

"I think it's because you saw her in mud." Sheen interjected.

"Yeah and mud looks like chocolate. Mm." Carl said.

"That's illogical. Betty was in the mud too and I don't like her anymore."

"It wasn't the same," Sheen said shaking his head, "Cindy was more raw. I mean I really believed she was going to tear out Betty's throat."

Jimmy had a satisfied smirk for just a nanosecond before he shook his head. "Well, no matter the reason. I like Cindy and I'm going to try and win her over absolutely."

"Whatever. It's not like you have a choice anyway. She fought and won you fair and square. She owns you now."

Carl nodded, "I hope she'll let us visit you."

"-or borrow you. That would be awesome."

"Idiots."

"What?" they said in unison.

"Nothing."

"Nick Deen approaching the lab." Vox announced while the video output appeared on screen showing Nick punching his fist into his hand.

Jimmy looked at his watch. "Ah. Right on schedule." He said. "Let's see where the other elements are. Subject B en route. Subject C is in position with approximately 5 minutes to intercept." Jimmy finished his purple drink and tossed the empty carton on the ground before crushing it.

Carl and Sheen looked at each other perplexed by what they had just seen. The boys looked back toward the lab where the inventions lay with grins plastered on their faces.

oO Oo

"Hello Dick Deen- I mean Nick Deen. Slip of the tongue there," Jimmy said. "I apologize."

"You did that on purpose you big headed freak."

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about." Jimmy feigned. "May I help you?"

"Oh no. Cuz see, Imma help myself to kicking your…"

"Ass-istants are hard to come by. Goddard is off limits. Right boy" he said petting the robot dog. "Go on ahead inside." Goddard gave him a questioning look, but the genius waved the dog off and he reluctantly complied.

Nick clenched his fist.

"I assume this has to do with my kissing Cindy Vortex. I was the one who kissed her. Not the other way around."

"I already know that. She's not that desperate."

"Yes, but I also wanted to remind you that she's the one who came after me. Running no less."

"What are you implying?"

"Implying? I'm surprised you even know that word. In any case, I don't intend on being that subtle." Jimmy eyed Nick with a dangerous look. "Of course Cindy still likes me. I would even bet you that she's in love with me. Now I am sure that as your rival, you wouldn't just take my word for it. So, Let's look at the evidence. Number 1, she has a history of liking me. She might have had a little crush on you, but you're more eye candy. Women seek long term relationships with substantial people. Number 2, when it came down to it, I'm the one she'd fight for. Of course I know this because she's already done it. Number 3, and as I said before, she was the one who came after me at the Candy shop. Furthermore, she didn't exactly push me away when I did kiss her."

"She was just shocked." Nick assured. "I'd be devastated too if some nerd drooled all over my face."

"I do recall an exchange of saliva. It was nice. But that's not my last point. Number 4, although it might not be as strong as I am not entirely sure, I think she gave me a lingering look when I was leaving." In a dramatic display Jimmy grabbed his chin as if he were seriously pondering then said, "Perhaps you can tell me since you had a better view at the window of the Candy Bar."

Nick seethed and took a deep breath visibly trying to contain his anger.

The boy chuckled. "Now tell me. Did she tell you about it? I bet she didn't even think to see if you were looking. She must not have cared. Do you know why? It was because she was thinking about me. Now don't you feel silly? You can't even keep her attention for more than an hour." Jimmy looked down at his watch gave an oddly warm smile, "I'll take good care of her"

"That's it. I've had enough." Nick threw a fist at the genius and slugged him in the eye. His next punch landed in Jimmy's gut. The cool boy hit him a couple of more times until Jimmy slumped over.

He vaguely saw Nick wind up for another punch when he heard him umph and fall to the side.

"Jimmy. Jimmy. Are you OK?"

"Is that an angel I hear?"

"No. It's me Cindy."

"Same difference." The boy genius looked up at her to confirm what she had said, "Yep. I've died and gone to heaven."

* * *

Maybe there's 1 more "plot" driven chapter left in this one. I hiccuped a bit at the beginning, but I smoothed it out some. 

Feel free to tell me what you think. This is more of a loosy goosey type of writing for me. While I am giving some attention to it, it's more of a relaxation piece. Keep that in mind as you review. I hope you enjoy.

Domo Arigato


End file.
